


Oi! Shitykawa.....

by Paris_Zou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Zou/pseuds/Paris_Zou
Summary: see you soon Iwa-Chan!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Oi! Shitykawa.....

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad I'm sorry I should be in class. :,)

“Oi Shitykawa long time no see huh”

“Ya, I guess you can say that.”

“How’s life Iwa-Chan?”

“It's been fine, I just miss you a bit you know.”

“Woah Iwa-Chan missing me?”

"That's really surprising!!!"

“Anyways what's in your hand Iwa-Chan?”

“Oh, these are flowers for you.”

“Why fake flowers, am I not good enough for real ones?!?”

“Shut up Shittykawa.”

“Mean Iwa-Chan! hmph!!”

“But answer my question why fake flowers instead of real ones?”

“Because you're like fake flowers you never change and will always stay beautiful.”

“Omg is this really Iwa-Chan!”

"Did he get possessed?!?!"

“Well anyway, I have to get going now, same time tomorrow?”

“I love you Iwa-Chan~~.”

“I love you too Shittykawa.”

“Bye, Iwa-Chan see you soon!”

Iwaizumi finally left the graveyard after placing the flowers on Oikawa's tombstone.

“Ya see you soon Shittykawa".....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. it was really short because I can't write, also, please tell me what you thought about it in the comments.


End file.
